


Sing A Rainbow

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Colors, Community: 1-million-words, Evil, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 100 in 100 prompt: "Colors of the Rainbow" @ One_Million_Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing A Rainbow

"Red and yellow, and pink and green. Purple and orange and blue." As he sang Joker splashed more and more of the paint over teenagers he'd kidnapped. "All the colours of the rainbow!" He giggled. His ragged purple suit was spattered, his left shoe was dripping in a lime green gloss. The teens moans were muffled by gags, their movements restricted by the ropes that bound them. 

"You're such an artist Mister J'" Harley cooed adorably

Joker regarded his work. "You know Harley dear, I think it needs more red," he sniggered and took a flick knife from his pocket.


End file.
